


An Exhibition In Dominance

by Wiccan507



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Stiles, Coming Untouched, Exhibitionism, Humans are rare, M/M, Mates, Porn With Plot, Sex Slave Stiles, Top Derek Hale, Werewolf dominated society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where werewolves are the superior race humans are very rare. Certain Alphas have them but mostly keep them locked away for their safety, Alpha Derek Hale uses his human slave in a much more interesting way and he has no problems showing everyone just how he does it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exhibition In Dominance

                Werewolves and humans have been co-existent for hundreds of years. At first they had been the lowest class possible, they were scum on earth but then things changed. It started of small; the werewolves changed the sick and took the pain away from those who didn’t want to be changed. The respect given to them was small barely anything to even think about and that was the problem in the end, no one thought about it. They didn’t think about the more people that were changed the higher the werewolf population got, that the fact that families became packs, that soon more children were born werewolf than human. The change happened so gradually that when people did start to notice it was too late. The humans fought back at first, of course they did but now they had settled, lost too many in a pointless war. The werewolves weren’t there to harm anyone they wanted order more than anything, just a different type of order.

                Every country in the world had a pack, one pack that was stronger than all others and they stayed in small towns, out of the way and easier to protect themselves. The Towns that had one road out and one road in each road covered by members of the pack, they could sniff out anything suspicious from the cars coming in. In the USA it was in Beacon Hills that the Hale Pack had chosen to reside. The pack was strong, wealthy and had smart Alpha’s. There current Alpha was Derek Hale. Before him it had been Talia Hale, she had been Alpha since her father but her time had come to an end. She had fought well in her final battle but accepted her death, accepted that her son would make a strong Alpha even as he ripped her throat out. It was tradition that had him do it, once an Alphas mate dies they must have their final battle with their successor, if the successor wins then they take on the role of Alpha and are respected, lose however and they are killed by the current Alpha. Derek’s sister Laura had meant to be the Alpha but she had passed on the role after she had decided that she’d rather be a doctor.

                 Currently though Derek wasn’t sure if he was happy about taking over or not because the court was in session and apart from the slave gagging on his cock he was bored. The slaves came with the different kind of order. Werewolves may have once been the scum of the earth but now there were more wolves than humans. Humans were somewhat of a rare find on earth now. Packs would often use humans as gifts; sometimes it was to thank a pack for welcoming them to their country and others it was to acquire protection. Derek ran his hand through his slaves hair, this was his favourite slave, he’d come from Beacon Hills and just offered himself up. The boy hadn’t wanted to be a wolf so he’d asked Derek to grant him an exemption, Derek had but like with all things there had been a price. The boy only too happy to pay it and then of course how could Derek refuse that, especially with his mouth.

                The court didn’t care, it’s just the way werewolves are, so accustomed to the enhanced senses that it was easy to ignore the smell of arousal and the sounds the slave made as he pushed down on his cock. However all the wolves on Derek’s court had grown up in packs and he was aware that they’d probably experienced things like this before but mostly Derek had only received positive comments on his display of dominance. With the rarity of humans often other packs would lock them up to protect them, keep them safe from other packs trying to take them or turn them. Derek however refused to keep his locked away; he allowed them to walk his home, to go in to town and this particular one fuck. He displayed his power in a new way, he knew no one would dare cross him and he was not afraid to show who was in control here.

                He was brought out of his thoughts as his slave pulled off his cock and stared up at him with bright whiskey eyes. He stroked his thumb along the spit slick lips and the slave darted out his tongue to lick at it. He slid his hand around to the back of his head leaving a trail of spit along his cheek and then dragged him up in to a kiss. The slave settled his hands on his knees and pushed further in to him, his tongue darting out to lick at his lip. Derek kept the kiss short and pulled the slave away from him. The court needed his attention on some matters within the town. He sat back in his chair and gave a small smile when the slave’s face fell. He curled his finger and the slave jumped up and laid himself out over his lap his dick and chest pressed in to his thighs. Derek split his attention between listening to the various members of the court speak to him and pleasuring his slave. He kept one arm pressed over his shoulders to prevent him from squirming too much and dragged his fingers down the cleft of his ass. The slave was allowed to come whenever he wanted as long as it was untouched and he could make as much noise as he wanted although he tended to be quieter when they were surrounded by others.

He nudged the slave’s legs a little further apart and dragged his fingers over his hole. The slave was already trying to gain some friction against his thigh and Derek loved how sensitive he was. He rubbed his thumb against his hole until he could push in slightly and the slave let out a small gasp at the intrusion. Derek gave a short nod to the court member who was speaking and he paused as Derek leaned down to speak to his slave.

“Run to your room. Get your lube and then come back here.” His slave nodded and then pushed himself up before running out of the room. Derek watched his ass as he left and he knew he wasn’t the only one. He turned back to the court member and nodded for him to continue. They were half way through the newest requests for protection when his slave returned. Derek barely paid him any attention as he set the lube down on the table beside him and returned to his position across his thighs. Derek picked up the lube and dribbled some over his crack, the slave hissed against the cold of the lube but Derek was quick to rub it over his hole to warm it up. He circled his hole with his finger then pushed in. The slave arched his back and tried to push his hips back on to the finger but Derek kept him still. This was one of his favourite things to do to his slave. Sometimes he’d spend entire court sessions fingering his slave, till he was coming against his leg again and again, till he was begging Derek to just fuck him there.

One of the court members dropped some contracts in front of him and he picked one up to read. The court members talked amongst themselves as he sat back and read over it his finger pushing in and out of his slave. He pushed in another finger as he agreed to the terms of the contract and signed his name at the bottom. His slave was rutting against his thigh as he pushed his fingers in and brushed against his prostate. The slave had one hand digging in to his thigh and the other was gripping his calf. He rubbed over his slaves prostate incessantly as he talked to his court member about changing some things in the contract. His slave whined and pushed back against his fingers but Derek continued with his movements as he spoke. His slave clenched around his fingers and his body tensed as he thrust against Derek’s thigh and came all over his leg.

Derek liked him like this after he’d come the first time he was always more pliant, he would just let Derek take what he wanted. He knew there were new wolves in the room, visitors from other packs because they stared at his slave as he pushed in another finger and played with him. He was glad he hadn’t put his cock away, not only could he show of his slave but he knew he would be considerably bigger than most in the room. This only happened once every few months; packs would doubt the rumours of the Alpha of the Hale pack fucking one of his humans so they would come to watch. Derek would always give them the show they craved, few wolves every taking a human slave especially a wolf with a status less than Alpha. He handed off the final contract and pulled his fingers from his slaves’ hole.

“I’m going to fuck you now. And I want you to face the room so that they can see exactly what I do to you.” His slave pushed himself up till his back was to Derek’s chest and spread his legs for everyone to see. Derek arranged them till his hands were under his slaves’ knees and pulling his legs open as far as he could. It wasn’t hard to see which ones were the new wolves as some moved closer to the edge of their seats, their eyes were staring at his slave and their hands twitching with the need to touch. He slipped his hands down the back of his legs till they settled on his thighs.

“Alpha please…” Derek lifted his slave till the blunt head of his cock could press against his hole. He could feel his hole opening for his cock as he added more pressure. His slave was gasping out as he took inch after inch of Derek’s cock, his hands were under his own knees holding his legs apart so everyone could see his hole stretching around his Alphas cock. Once Derek bottomed out he stroked his hands up his slave’s chest and pulled him in to him, the movement shifting his cock in him and making his slave moan.

“Tell everyone how you feel with your Alpha’s cock in you.”

“Full. So full Alpha. Always want you in me.”

“Such a good slave for me.” Derek dragged his human nails down his chest and his slave arched in to the touch, the movement pushing his cock deeper. “Fuck yourself on my cock.” His slave whined at the instruction but did it anyway. He pushed himself up as far as he could go and slammed back down trying to find the release he wanted. Derek sat back as much as his chair could allow and watched his slave fuck himself on his cock, the little gasps and moans dropping from his mouth were sinful. As his slave pushed himself up Derek wrapped his hands round his waist and pulled him off his cock. Derek motioned him forward and his slave really was good for him, he rushed forward and bent over the wooden table presenting himself to Derek. Derek stood and moved till he was behind his slave and then pushed in to his hole. He wrapped his hands round his hips and pulled out before slamming back in. His slave scrambled at the table as he set a punishing pace with his thrusts. He aimed for his prostate with every other thrust and preened as his slave started tensing under him. He moved his hands under his shoulders and pulled him up so that everyone could watch as he came across the table. Most paid no attention to it but the ones that he was showing of from they looked as though they wanted to lick it up see if it tasted different to a wolf. He smirked as he let his slave fall forward and clean up his own mess. He kept thrusting in and out until his own release built and he pushed in as deep as he could as he came. He pulled out and tucked himself away before covering his slaves’ body with his own.

“Go wait in my room I’m not finished with you.” His slave nodded and stood up wincing slightly at the feel of Derek’s come slipping from his hole. Derek was satisfied as he watched his guests watch his slave walk from the room and only turned back when he cleared his throat.

“I trust you all got what you wanted. This meeting is over we will reconvene this time next week.” Everyone nodded and made their way out of the room. Most of the wolves lived in town so they would go home and some would go to the guest houses on the other side of the preserve. Derek went to the kitchen and asked that food be brought to his room. He moved around his making sure that everything was secure before heading upstairs. He pushed open his bedroom door and closed and locked it behind himself. As he turned around he thanked the gods for werewolf reflexes as he suddenly had 147 pounds of human in his arms.

“Everything alright?”

“Everything was perfect.” Derek moved his hands under Stiles’s ass as the boy jumped up and wrapped his legs around his waist.

“Did you convince our guests?”

“None of them have said anything. I think they believe that I’m just an Alpha who dares to fuck a human.”

“Good.” Derek walked them towards the bed and laid Stiles down on it. He kissed along Stiles’ neck as Stiles dragged his hands all over him. He couldn’t touch him in public but in here in their room he wasn’t Derek’s slave. Derek pulled back and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it somewhere behind him. He slid his hands over Stiles body till his hand settled over his heart.

“I love you so much.”

“I know you do. And I love you.” The day Stiles had come to Derek for exemption Derek had known his mate. He wanted to claim him and turn him but Stiles had come for an exemption and Derek couldn’t go against what his mate wanted. The agreement was simple Stiles stayed with him under the disguise of a slave and with it he stayed safe. A human was rare but a human mate was even rarer, not only would Derek have been challenged his mate would have been in constant danger. They had never told anyone and it was something they kept between them. As his sex slave they could show people that Stiles did belong to Derek and it worked for both of them.

“They all wanted you so badly. I could smell the arousal coming of all of them.”

“They know I’m yours. I will always be yours.”

“And I’ll always be yours.” Stiles smiled up at him and kissed his Alpha. Maybe one day he would take the bite but for now he was happy to keep this their secret.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really very well so I feel like this isn't very good, so if you could be the absolutely wonderful people that you are and let me know what you think that would be amazing :) Thank you :)


End file.
